Muy en el fondo
by ire yamichii
Summary: (Tamao x Ren AU) "Dime, ¿Qué harías tu cada día si fueses la que se casara con él? – la mujer la miró con total atención mientras Tamao sentía que era una pregunta cruel sabiendo que lo amaba." "- No le dejaría solo… - fue su respuesta sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba."
1. Anuncio

_**Muy en el fondo**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **.**_

" _Dime, ¿Qué harías tu cada día si fueses la que se casara con él? – la mujer la miró con total atención mientras Tamao sentía que era una pregunta cruel sabiendo que lo amaba."_

" _\- No le dejaría solo… - fue su respuesta sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba."_

 _:_

 _._

* * *

 _Solo sonríe, solo finge…_

Se repitió sentada cerca de un taburete mientras arreglaba su kimono y algunos cabellos que caían rebeldes en su rostro.

Un cabello largo y rosa que hacia juego con sus ojos. Miró la copa llena de vino y sonrió con tristeza, su máscara de sofisticación había caído al ver que en la pensión se llevaba a cabo un evento que le hizo reflexionar sobre toda su vida.

Ella era una huérfana acogida desde muy pequeña por la familia Asakura, ahora siendo la encargada del hotel-pensión de dicha familia, sin mencionar que debido a la ausencia de Yoh Asakura y su esposa, ella era la encargada de cuidar de su hijo, tan solo un bebe.

Se podría decir que su vida había cambiado drásticamente, después de todo era cantante de música clásica, aunque este solo fuese un pasatiempo más.

Ahora, no era más que la anfitriona de la fiesta que en el fondo la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Miró a su lado derecho como algunos amigos de Yoh Asakura estaban ahí mientras un hombre de alto de cabellos violáceos se erguía junto a una joven hermosa de cabellos de plata.

Se concentró en el apuesto hombre ahí quien hace solo unos minutos había anunciado que estaba interesado en comprometerse.

 _Eres una estúpida…_

Se repitió mentalmente al ver como el hombre ahí miraba alrededor con sus ojos dorados hasta que se encontraron con los de ella.

Tamao cubrió su boca fingiendo tos de manera elegante, justo como se le había entrenado para ser una dama en esos momentos, regresó a su bebida y tomó otro sorbo. Con sus veintiséis años, siendo una mujer adulta, podía fingir un poco el nerviosismo que Ren Tao causaba en ella.

"- Escondiéndote otra vez… - escuchó esa voz grave detrás de ella lo cual indicaba que Ren Tao estaba de mal humor."

Respiró hondo y transformó su rostro en sofisticado y arrogante antes de girarse a él.

"- Como veras… - sonrió con aire elegante levantando su copa – soy la dueña de este lugar y estoy brindado por los dos. Desde esta posición puedo cerciorarme que todo esté en orden."

Se dirigió a él sin temor alguno y algo en la mirada dorada, un brillo extraño cuando la estudiaba la confundió.

"- ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? – preguntó mirando la copa que él tenía en la mano."

"- Seis meses… si no mal recuerdo – murmuró."

"- Me halaga que lleves la cuenta – sonrió con malicia."

"- Me halaga que recuerdes que no nos hemos visto – contraataco tratando de detener los latidos de su corazón. Ren era un hombre demasiado apuesto."

Pudo notar como él se reclinaba en la barra, una sonrisa presumida se hacía notar al mirarla de reojo a su lado.

Tamao le devolvió el gesto. Ese hombre en aquel traje no hacía más que acentuar sus músculos que aunque eran delicados, sobresalían demasiado.

A sus veintiocho años, Ren Tao hacía suspirar a muchas mujeres, ella lo sabía ya que se conocían desde la infancia y ahora en su adultez las mujeres no eran más que abejas buscando miel.

Podía afirmarlo ya que ella era una de esas estúpidas mujeres.

Miró la copa entre sus manos, había logrado su sueño de ser cantante pero… aún se sentía insatisfecha y la causa de aquello era el odioso hombre a su lado .

Aun recordaba cuando la familia Asakura había hecho la primera visita a los Tao, ella tan solo tenía once años mientas que él contaba con trece. Recordaba cómo se escondía ya que aquel lúgubre chico la miraba con odio.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo causando la atención del peli violáceo.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"- Creo que estoy nostálgica… - murmuró sonriendo con tristeza – recordaba el día que nos conocimos…"

Algo sucedió, no sabía qué, pero sintió que el Tao se colocaba frente a ella.

"- Yo lo recuerdo a menudo – murmuró."

Era una cobarde, se dijo, al no tener el valor de levantar su rostro al hombre frente a ella. El ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso.

"- Cuando me confundías con un chico – respondió sarcástica tratando de alejarlo."

"- Quien podría ahora… - murmuró en un tono que Tamao no quería analizar – en fin… - continuó después de unos segundos de silencio - ¿recuerdas como descubrí que eras una mujer?"

Esta vez lo miró con un simpático rubor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño.

"- Aprendí mucho de las mujeres contigo… - susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa."

Tamao nunca lo tomaba enserio. Siempre parecía coquetearle a modo de burla.

"- No hablemos de eso…"

"- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió arrogante al notarla incomoda."

Tamao tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y sintió su cara arder recordando como cierto día, hace algunos años, el Tao fastidiaba a Yoh asakura con un arma.

Todo concordaba con que Yoh había insultado a su familia de forma juguetona como solía hacer y Ren Tao en venganza deseaba lastimarlo con su lanza.

Tamao quien a tan pequeña edad solo usaba pantalones holgados y cabellos cortos y debido a su delgadez todos parecían confundirla como solo un niño miedoso, decidió acercarse al ver como Yoh esquivaba cada golpe.

Ella había mostrado temor desde que lo había conocido, pero en esa etapa de su vida había jurado lealtad a la persona que amaba… Yoh Asakura.

Ver como Ren tao le provocaba una herida en su hombro para luego reírse es algo que la enfureció haciéndola tomar un espada y entrometerse en esa pelea.

Aun recordaba los golpes que el chico le había dado, pero en un descuido había podido herirlo en su costado derecho mientras lo empujaba hacía el piso, tropezando y cayendo en una vereda.

Salir de ahí, aun cuando el Tao se había roto la muñeca derecha fue difícil, pero ella a pesar de odiarlo en ese momento no podía dejarlo.

" _\- cuando salga de esto lo pagaras"_

Recordó sus amenazas a pesar que ella trataba de ayudarle a salir; al final, tras horas de búsqueda se les había encontrado y por una extraña razón el Tao no la había delatado.

Siendo él el hijo de amo en aquella casa y siendo una huérfana, era probable que el castigo fuese severo, pero eso no pasó.

Tras tres semanas de felicidad de no volverlo a ver, cierto día decidió entrenar en uno de los jardines tomando su pequeña tablilla con la cual practicaba la adivinación. Siendo una extraña habilidad que la familia Asakura había enseñado a sus sirvientes.

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se encontró con la imponente figura de Ren Tao quien la miraba como si fuese un insecto.

Ella se puso de pie a la defensiva, dejando en el piso del patio aquella tablilla.

" _\- ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber."_

" _\- Ha-Hago adivinaciones – dijo rápidamente, odiándose por ser tan tímida."_

 _Noto como él alzaba una ceja._

" _\- ¿Te has vuelto a comportar como un chico estúpido?, no tartamudeabas al querer golpearme hace unos días."_

" _\- E-Estaba lastimando al joven Yoh – respondió sintiendo sus piernas temblar."_

" _\- Y por tu culpa… - miró su mano derecha vendada de la muñeca hasta su codo mientras una férula al hombro la sostenía – no podré entrenar."_

 _Tamao no entendió que hacía ahí pero luego el arrojó una espada mediana mientras el sostenía otra_

" _\- Entrenaras conmigo – soltó dejándole sin habla – parece que ese tal Yoh Asakura es un idiota, y aunque igual tú lo pareces, eres el único que me ha golpeado – soltó arrogante – sino quieres que les diga lo que has hecho y te corten la cabeza, entrenaras conmigo."_

No podía negar una cosa, en esa época de su vida era una cobarde y también una ingenua. Sin mediar palabras tomó el arma que decía y entrenó con él sin preguntar.

Notó que le joven utilizaba su mano izquierda el cual lo hacía lento y tonto al golpear. En ese instante comprendió que la había utilizado para evitar avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a su familia al saber que no podía luchar correctamente.

Se sorprendió saber que, aunque estuviese obligada a hacerlo por salvar su vida, cada día de entrenamiento era divertido.

Cierto día al terminar una sesión. Ambos tomaron asiento en la tierra a un costado de aquella gran mansión de los Tao, Tamao decidió distraerse con su tablilla.

" _\- ¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó mirándola de reojo."_

" _\- E-Es una tablilla… de adivinación…"_

" _\- ¿Crees en esas tonterías?"_

" _\- No son tonterías – murmuró tímida escondiendo la molestia que sus palabras le causaban – la familia Asakura…"_

" _\- Eres el sirviente de ellos lo sé – murmuró de forma aburrida."_

 _Tamao le miró comprendiendo una cosa… aquel chico la estaba confundiendo con un niño. Por su seguridad personal y timidez no quiso desmentirle._

" _\- Yo protejo al joven Yoh… - murmuró sonriendo con cariño."_

" _\- Yoh Asakura es un idiota ¿estás seguro que será la cabeza de esa familia?"_

" _\- ¡E-El es un buen chico, es amable y muy maduro para su edad! – soltó defendiéndolo."_

" _\- Es un idiota – murmuró estudiándolo – y tu un cobarde. ¿es tanta tu lealtad a él? Me tienes miedo, pero cuando él está en peligro tu rostro cambia."_

" _-E-Es mi deber- tartamudeó ruborizándose."_

 _Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Ren se puso de pie._

" _\- Continuaremos mañana – murmuró con simplicidad, como todos los días."_

 _Tal como lo dijó a la mañana siguiente le buscó en el mismo lugar en el jardín mientras ella trataba de quedarse sentada reclinaba a una pared de la mansión. Ese día específicamente no se sentía del todo bien._

 _La debilidad junto a un leve dolor de estómago la acompaña sin entender los síntomas._

" _\- Oye tú – exigió el Tao arrojándole a sus pies una espada – muévete."_

 _Tamao lo tomó sin decir nada. Y se puso de pie con dificultad. Pudo notar la mirada del Tao sobre ella, pero no dijo nada._

 _Se colocó en posición de defensa cuando el chico se acercaba a realizar ciertas estocadas._

" _\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – exclamó sin detener sus ataques – solo te defiendes."_

 _Tamao se limitó a permanecer callada. Después de todo ¿Qué le importaría a él si ella no se sentía bien? Era más su temor de que fuese castigada o que incluso Yoh fuese inculpado por algo que ella cometió._

 _Su concentración disminuyó recibiendo un golpe en su estómago por la empuñadura haciéndola caer al piso de rodillas._

" _\- Levántate - ordenó- no fue para…"_

 _Le escuchó detenerse cuando él observa lo mismo que ella. Su pantalón en la zona entre sus muslos estaba manchado de sangre asustándola tanto que se puso de pie con dificultad huyendo de ahí dolorida._

 _Pudo escuchar como el Tao corría tras ella llamándola. No se detuvo, realmente estaba asustada por lo que ingresó rápidamente donde se encontraba Kino Asakura._

 _Kino y Mikihisa Asakura habían sido las personas que le habían recogido cuando solo tenía cuatro años de edad, le habían criado justamente para servir a la familia y s lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era mostrarle toda la lealtad posible. Igual les amaba como si fueran sus padres así que al ver aquella mancha que parecía una herida corrió hacia la mujer quien la recibió con una sonrisa._

Tamao aun recordaba con vergüenza la charla de la anciana haciéndola entender que ahora era una mujer y como después de aquella información le obligó a tomar un baño.

Miró su copa y los recuerdos volvieron a ella nuevamente.

 _No había querido salir de la cama y de la habitación. Estaba tan avergonzada que al día siguiente, cuando había recibido la visita del Tao , decidió cubrirse enteramente con la sabana._

" _\- Eres una chica… - murmuró mientras ella le daba la espalda aun cubierta por la sabana."_

" _\- ¿Q-Quien lo ha dejado entrar?"_

" _\- Entro donde quiero – soltó arrogante haciéndola girarse a él y mirarlo con enojo mientras su cara estaba roja.- eres una niña fea – soltó.- … "_

" _\- N-No me importa! – soltó sintiendo temblar sus manos. No le ofendía algo de lo que era sabedora."_

" _\- Eres delgaducha y plana… mi hermana dice que lo que te pasó es algo normal - murmuró como si fuese un descubriendo grande, apenandola – tus cabellos son muy cortos y eres pálida….- continuó criticándola "_

 _Tamao deseaba sacarle sus defectos de igual manera, pero… su temor y el hecho de que aquel chico era guapo y casi perfecto en todo le molestaban enormemente. Estaba avergonzada… ella no sabía que aquellas cosas sucedían en el cuerpo de una mujer. Nadie había hablado antes con ella sobre aquellos cambios._

" _\- Pareces un niño…. – repitió."_

" _\- ¿Tiene alguna diferencia? – preguntó volviéndole a dar la espalda cubriéndose."_

" _\- No – rió con arrogancia – solo que eres la primera niña que ha sido golpeada sin llorar."_

 _Cerró su boca con fuerza. Aquel chico no lo sabía, pero en realidad ella lloraba cada noche debido a esos golpes que en el entrenamiento recibía. Pero lo hacía gustosa por protegerse y proteger a Yoh Asakura._

" _\- Entrenaremos mañana – ordenó."_

" _\- N-No quiero…"_

" _\- Lo harás – amenazó – o hablaré."_

Notó la mirada del Tao cuando ella seguía huyéndole.

"- ¿Por qué ya no me visitas? – preguntó con un tono molesto haciéndola levantar su vista a él."

Tamao intentó buscar una respuesta sarcástica para escapar de eso, pero no pudo…

Hace apenas seis meses se había dado cuenta que desde los once años se había enamorado de aquel joven… sin embargo su lealtad a los Asakura y el hecho de pensar que no era la clase de mujer que Ren Tao se fijaría le hicieron huir rápidamente.

Tantos años para comprenderse en la adultez…

Acaricio la copa volviendo a inclinar su cabeza a ella.

"- ¿Importa? – murmuró – después de todo se verá extraño que ahora que estas comprometido…"

"- Quieren un heredero en un plazo de un año – metió las manos de su bolsillo causando que la pelirosa lo mirase con una sonrisa cínica."

"- ¿Y no te molesta que te traten como ganado?"

"- ¿No te molesta ser solo una sirvienta para los Asakura? – contrarresto haciéndola sonreír con cansancio."

Eran tantos los años a su lado, que tirarse indirectas era la única forma de protegerse de él. Casi no le enfadaba que fuese antipático con ella.

"- ¿Esa mujer sabe qué clase de hombre tendrá por esposo? – bromeó sarcásticamente."

"- Deberías decirme… - dijo mirándola con mas intensidad - ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?"

"- Bueno, ella es hermosa, de buena cuna, y sofisticada… - murmuró ignorando su pregunta a propósito hacia algo que odiaba – ella…"

"- Te eh preguntado por mí – recalcó – además, ella no le brinda lealtad a una familia solo por recogerla – exclamó con más antipatía de la que deseaba."

"- Ella tuvo la suerte de no ser abandonada en un callejón – le recalcó con frialdad poniéndose de pie- de lo contrario habría dado su vida por un poco de bondad."

Ella se paró frente a él sin temor, Ren Tao la miró desde su altura. Ella era tan alta como él.

Ahora recordaba porque había salido enfadada de su casa hace seis meses. El hecho de burlarse de la familia que le había ayudado le enfurecía.

"- Dime – murmuró con frialdad - ¿Qué se siente al verlo con ella?"

Claramente Ren Tao se refería a Yoh Asakura. Y era el hecho que para nadie era un secreto que ella estuvo enamorada de Yoh, pero… ya no lo era, hace mucho no lo era.

El dueño de su corazón era el idiota arrogante frente a ella. Pero era una estúpida por solo pensarlo.

La pregunta la hizo mirar a la hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados y luego su mirada se dirigió a él. Contestó pensando solo en él.

"- Vivo cada día con eso…- murmuró sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pedazos."

"- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao miró sus ojos, cada una de las facciones que tanto había visto junto a él. Cada faceta suya

"- Lo amo… - respondió dejando salir el aire al hacer la confesión sin que aquel idiota se diera cuenta."

"- Así que por eso te gusta cuidar de Hanna, ¿acaso imaginas que es tu hijo? ¿se siente bien escucharlos gemir por las noches cuando lo hacen? – soltó de forma agresiva haciéndola ruborizar."

"- Baja la voz… - exclamo haciendo que su kimono cubriese sus manos."

"- Mírate ahora – soltó – cuando fue la última vez que tomaste una espada."

"- Ayer – respondió desafiante – cuando entrenaba."

Algo brilló en los ojos del Tao.

"- No me habías dicho que entrenabas… - murmuró mucho más calmo."

"- Ya no solías preguntarme esas cosas…"

Y aquello era cierto. Todos los años desde los once años le visitaba tres veces por año y hasta la edad de diecinueve años los combates entre ellos se detuvieron.

Él pasaba ocupado y ella trataba de prepararse con los Asakura.

"- Me ayudabas en otras cosas – murmuró recordando la cantidad de trabajo que caía en él al estar a cargo de su familia."

"- Si…- murmuró sonriendo con tristeza – además solías decirme que parecía un chico."

Notó cuando Ren Tao se tensó ante el recuerdo de sus palabras por lo que lo vio cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacía otra dirección.

"- Era un idiota… - murmuró- en realidad eras mejor de esa forma."

"- Supongo que Jun Tao fue mi modelo a seguir – se encogió de hombros – así que decidí aprender modales y mejorarme."

"- ¿Y eso fue por algo que yo dije? – preguntó con malicia al querer provocarla."

"- No – mintió con todo su ser – pero el hecho de querer ser cantante se debe tomar medidas…"

"- No te dedicas a eso – acusó."

"- Estoy a cargo de la pensión y de un bebe – murmuró a la defensiva – no puedo dedicarme plenamente."

"- Tan leal… -murmuró con ironía – te quedaras sola, los padres de ese chiquillo vendrán y te lo arrebatarán."

Las palabras duras le hicieron tensarse y presionar su puño molesta.

"- Lo ideal es que te encargues de los tuyos – soltó."

La frase por extraño que pareciese cambio su humor. Se hecho a reír con cansancio y notó que las facciones de él se suavizaban.

"- ¿Cómo piensas que pase eso?"

"- Bueno eh sabido que los bebes se forman…- al notar el agarre de la pelirosa en su brazo."

"- N-No me refiero a eso."

"- Actúas con seguridad… - murmuró sonriendo con arrogancia – pero en el fondo eras la misma chica tímida."

Tamao desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"- ¿Y bien?"

"- ¿Bien?"

"- ¿Te interesa mi propuesta? – dijo con malicia – podría ofrecerme para darte uno."

"- No creo que a tu nueva esposa le agradaría."

"-No es mi esposa aún."

"- ¿Me ofreces ser tu amante? "

"- ¿No es acaso tu trabajo cuando Yoh está aquí?"

Tamao le miró horrorizada y con incredulidad. ¿de verdad creía eso de ella?

"- Yo no soy una amante"

Estaba indignada, a punto de decir algo más hasta que una mujer de cabellos azulados se acercó a ella.

"- Señorita Tamao – la mujer hizo una reverencia – Hanna está llorando ahora."

"- ¿Dónde están Matilda y Marion? – preguntó con frialdad."

"- E-Están con él pero no saben cómo…"

Una mirada sombría cruzó en Tamao estaba furiosa con el Tao y furiosa con aquellas tres ayudantes.

Ren Tao notó con diversión como aquella mujer se tornó pálida al ver el enojo de la pelirosa.

"- Tú – ordenó a la mujer de cabellos azulado – sígueme, y tú – miró de reojo a Ren – quédate con tu oferta."

Tamao arregló su kimono y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Después de años de perfección, no iba a llorar frente al Tao por mucho que su comentario le hubiese dolido.

¿la creería de verdad una cualquiera?

Subió los escalones y caminó por el pasillo hasta una habitación donde yacía una cuna mientras se escuchaban llantos de un bebe.

Tamao miró a las tres mujeres quienes deseaban salir huyendo de la habitación pero en realidad solo le dieron espacio para que Tamao tomara en brazos al bebe.

Al hacerlo el pequeño se calmó de inmediato mientras ella tarareaba una canción de cuna.

"- Kana – ordenó con una frialdad calma – prepara un biberón."

"-¡Si! – dijo rápidamente saliendo ahí."

"- Ustedes dos – ordenó a las otras chicas – una se encargará de los invitados, la otra de traer ropa limpia para Hanna."

Las dos asintieron de inmediato y salieron huyendo haciendo que escuchase una risa tras ella.

Se giró encontrando a Ren Tao reclinado en el marco de la puerta mirándola con diversión.

"- Me sorprende ver como la tímida Tamao ha cambiado pero… puede mantener el control cuando tiene a un bebe en brazos."

"- Tiene hambre y sueño – murmuró mirando al pequeño tranquilo en sus brazos – No puedo creer que no entiendan eso."

"- No son madres."

"- Yo tampoco lo soy – respondió enfadándose que él justificase lo que ella consideraba estupidez."

"- Tú lo has tenido desde que nació."

Tamao tragó con dificultad al entender las palabras del Tao. Volvió su mirada a Hanna haciéndola sonreír con cariño.

"- Se parece tanto a Yoh… - murmuró sin otra intención."

"- Por eso lo amas – soltó con frialdad sorprendiendo a la pelirosa del cambio de humor – es increíble ver cómo te conformas con migajas."

"- Es increíble que te cases solo para reproducirte. - soltó escondiendo su enfado al dejar a Hanna suavemente en la cuna."

"- ¿Cuál es el problema?, disfruto a esa mujer de allá abajo, calienta mi cama y yo hago lo mismo con ella – soltó arrogante."

 _Para, por favor no sigas…_

Presionó sus puños en los barrotes de la cuna mientras escuchaba con dolor aquellas palabras.

"- Entonces ve – soltó conteniéndose de levantar la voz – y hazlo – murmuró girándose a él abrazándose a sí misma con sofisticación – aquí me encargo de Yoh Asakura."

Si pensaba que era una mujerzuela, que lo pensara se dijo al ver como él palidecía con aquella confesión. Prefería su desprecio a su lastima si sabía que lo amaba.

"- Entonces no lo niegas… - exclamó entrando a la habitación a grandes zancadas- ¿siempre fue así? ¿Aun cuando estabas conmigo?"

"- ¿Estar contigo? – preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa irónica – nunca hemos sido pareja."

"- Pensé… - soltó, pero luego la miró con desprecio – y pensar que guardaba la distancia porque creí que aun eras una dama."

"- Lo soy – sonrió sabiendo con dolor que sería la última vez que lo vería – con Yoh lo soy aún más, así que puedes irte con tu nueva prometida."

Sintió el agarre furioso del Tao al tomarla del brazo y acercarla a él.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo en él la estaba asustando demasiado. Aunque pareciera sofisticada no sabía mucho de hombres por lo que hasta en esos momentos analizó que provocarlos así era una mala idea.

Fue un alivio que Kana interrumpiera llamándola con el teléfono en mano.

"- Es para usted…. Señorita – murmuró al verlos demasiado juntos."

Tamao se alejó de él ocultando el temblor de su cuerpo y tomando al auricular sin perder de vista al Tao quien le devolvía la mirada desafiante mientras ocultaba sus manos en su bolsillo.

"- ¿Diga? – respondió ella y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz galante de la otra línea – Lyserg – llamó con un alivio que fue percibido por el Tao – sí, está bien, yo prepararé todo, no necesitan preocuparse- sonrió y colgó dando el objeto a Kana – prepara una habitación, Lyserg volverá y con el los señores Asakura."

La mujer asintió de inmediato y salió de ahí. De nuevo aquel ambiente incomodo entre ellos dos. De pronto deseaba echarse para atrás y retroceder seis meses, cuando aún podía contar con él y pasar sus días a su lado.

"- Una vez que te cases… - murmuró con aire ausente – ya no podremos estar juntos."

Se asustó tras unos segundos al analizar sus palabras, tan anhelantes que incluso un ciego podría darse cuenta de ello.

Retrocedió queriendo huir, pero recordó a Hanna por lo que permaneció mirando el piso. Fue solo cuando el Tao la acorraló colocando ambas manos en la pared cuando decidió mirarlo con toda la valentía que podía.

"- Repite eso – ordenó con calma mirándola como si fuese una presa indefensa."

"- N-No sé qué deseas que repita – sonó tonta pero ya estaba asustada. Solamente pensaba en la humillación de saberse expuesta."

"- Por un segundo… – murmuró invadiendo aún más su espacio – me pareció sentir que estabas triste."

"- Eres mi amigo – desvió su mirada – es normal que ya no podremos vernos y…"

"- ¿Soy tu amigo? – preguntó riendo con altanería y haciendo fruncir el ceño."

"- O eso creo yo – sintió sus mejillas tibias. Incluso se sentía avergonzada de sentir que él se burlaba por su extraña amistad. Le daba escalofríos pensar lo que el haría si sabía que lo amaba."

"- Hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo que nos vemos, incluso hemos dormido juntos – soltó adrede para que se entendiese de otra manera."

"-¡Estabas enfermo! – se justificó rápidamente al recordar aquellos tres días de fiebre en él lo que la obligó a dormir cada noche para que se tranquilizara."

Ren pareció recordar esos días porque una sonrisa se dejó notar en él.

"- Es cierto, tuve una enfermera todo ese tiempo, creo recordar que la asustaste."

"- ¡Ella no deseaba ayudar! – respondió ya molesta – solo estaba ahí para coquetear contigo, no ayudaba en nada, es mejor que se fuera – soltó recordando los celos que la habían inundado y sonrojándose por haber expuesto ese detalle."

"- Es verdad – siguió sonriendo – recuerdo que fue divertido verla palidecer cuando te enfadaste. ahora ¿no quieres defenderme también de la mujer que esta allá abajo?"

"- Ella es perfecta para ti – soltó sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía, pero demostrando una expresión fría."

"- ¿Por qué asumes tal cosa?"

"- Es hermosa, pertenece a una noble familia, posee un gran carácter- le miró odiándolo por recordar las cosas que a ella le faltaban – si serás usado como ganado, imagínate tus hijos ahora. Tendrán un buen linaje."

"- ¿Ella sabrá como debe comportarse cuando me enfade?"

"- le aconsejaré que no te hable por dos días y que te de tu espacio."

"- ¿Cuándo me enferme?"

"- Debe darte solo naranjas, es lo único que soportas."

"- ¿Cando este aburrido?"

"- Tiene que recordarte tu trabajo y si tienes suerte puedes practicar con ella en las armas."

"- ¿Y cuando la desee?"

"- Eso ya lo sabes – dijo con dolor escondiéndolo en su rostro serio – ya te has acostado con ella."

"- ¿estas dispuesta a decirle todo eso? ¿aun cuando fuiste tú quien se sacrificó todos estos años para descubrirlo?"

"- ¿Y si quiero que seas feliz? – soltó tan rápido que notó la mirada sorprendida del Tao – y si te dijera que deseo que lo seas y que deseo que ella pueda soportarte cada día aunque a veces sienta que desee salir huyendo ¿me creerías?"

"- Maldita sea- rió por lo bajo reclinándose a ella ocultando su rostro en su cuello – estas tan ciega…"

"- ¿Qué? – logró articular justo cuando Ren se separaba de ella."

"- Me hospedaré aquí algunos días – murmuró – resulta que debo cortejar a mi prometida estos días porque, aunque no lo creas, esta reunión no es un aviso oficial, es más bien el anuncio de mi intención de casarme."

"- Pues busca otro sitio – se cruzó de brazos cuando él se separó de ella alejándose y dirigiéndose a la cuna de Hanna. – No deseo que te pasees como si nada en este lugar y…"

"- Soy un cliente – sonrió – me debes tratar como tal."

Tamao le miró con el ceño fruncido y tras unos segundos suspiró derrotada. Aquella pensión estaría muy ocupada el resto de la semana.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

N/A: _**que puedo yo decir? no eh terminado ninguno de mis largos fics y regreso con uno nuevo?. ay no se que me dio, acordarme de mis primeros trabajos me dio nostalgia por escribir (eso y que me leia el manga de nuevo) no se eh visto tantas cosas y creo que esta serie fue el trauma de mi infancia.**_

 _ **jejeje aunque no lo crean este fic esta terminado hoy si hoy si, para no dejarlo a medias solo tendra 3 capitulos que colocare cada semana SOLO 3 no 50 como solia hacerlos jajaja la razon es que creo que me aburrieron mis otros fics y ando que no quiero escribir de ellos. no quisiera abandonarlos pero creo que eso ando logrando por eso mejor busco tramas pequeñas.**_

 _ **gracias de antemano si me leen y me recuerdan Y SI TERMINARE MIS OTROS FICS ALGUN DIA...**_

 _ **espero de que gusten leer. este pedacito de fic.**_


	2. Apuesta

_**Muy en el fondo.**_

 _ **Cap.2 : Apuesta.**_

* * *

.

" _Dime, ¿Qué harías tu cada día si fueses la que se casara con él? – la mujer la miró con total atención mientras Tamao sentía que era una pregunta cruel sabiendo que lo amaba."_

" _\- No le dejaría solo… - fue su respuesta sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba."_

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

" _\- ¿Es un tigre de peluche? – preguntó incrédula mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Increíblemente pudo ver como Ren Tao se sonrojaba"_

" _\- ¿Quieres callarte? – desvió su mirada haciéndola reír."_

Abrió los ojos lentamente tomando asiento con suavidad al sentir el calor de la mañana. Su cabello se corrió hacia el frente mientras flexionaba las piernas acercándolas a su pecho para abrazarlas. Estaba pensativa.

En medio de su sueño había recordado otro evento con Ren. Pasajes muy escondidos en su cerebro que de pronto le hacían acelerar el corazón. ¿sería acaso un aviso? ¿una próxima despedida?

Ren Tao se casaría dentro de poco. Hubiese deseado nunca haber descubierto sus sentimientos por él.

Su yukata color blanco se corrió un poco de sus hombros por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglar su cama, fue el ruido de llanto la que la hizo arrojar la sabana y apresurarse a la habitación continua donde abrió la puerta y entró a cargar a Hanna quien lloraba con demasiada fuerza.

Lo acogió en los brazos y comenzó a cantar suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, aquel bebe era suave y aceptaba sus mimos con generosidad debido a que luego de algunos segundos comenzó a guardar silencio.

Cantó con un poco más de entusiasmo deteniéndose solamente cuando giró su cuerpo y se encontró a Ren Tao en la entrada de la habitación, arreglado para aquel día. Aclaró su garganta al verlo en una camisa blanca, sin su corbata, con las mangas hasta sus codos. Tamao no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago. Era un hombre demasiado atrayente.

Sintió vergüenza al reflexionar como debía verse ella esa mañana, debía estar desarreglada aun con la pijama y su cabello alborotado.

"- ¿Le darás de amamantar? – preguntó mirándola de una forma extraña."

"- ¿Amamantar? – preguntó molesta por aquella insinuación."

Ren se acercó a ella y señaló como la yukata se había corrido de su hombro hasta su brazo, mostrando uno de sus pechos erguidos, poco faltaba para que estuviese completamente expuesta de sus pechos. Al darse cuenta tomó a Hanna con más fuerza y se volteó.

"- S-Sal de aquí – exclamó sintiendo su cara arder."

Intentó colocar al pequeño nuevamente en su cuna pero este había comenzado a llorar por lo que siguió sosteniéndolo sintiéndose impotente. Debía correr a su habitación para arreglarse antes de que la dejara desnuda del torso hacia arriba.

¿Cómo debía salir de ese aprieto sin verse tan voluble? ¿Qué pensaría Ren de ella?

Su respiración se detuvo al sentir calor en su espalda. Ren se había acercado desde atrás.

"- Te dije que… - intentó reprenderlo para que se alejara, pero se detuvo y contuvo el aliento cuando él tomó con calma la manga de la yukata para subirla correctamente hacia su hombro. Sintió como aquellas manos cálidas descendían desde sus hombros hasta su cintura haciéndola temblar. Él la rodeó hasta llegar a la zona de su abdomen, tomó la parte delantera donde desató las cintas de la Yukata - ¡Ren, no podemos! ¡estoy con Hanna! – soltó tan rápido con profundo temor solo hasta sentir como él volvía a amarrar las cintas asegurándolas a su cuerpo."

"- Si, tienes a Hanna ahí –murmuró a su oído haciéndola tensarse. Ella pudo sentir que él estaba sonriendo con arrogancia como siempre que la ponía nerviosa – solo te estaba ayudando."

 _Solo finge, él no toma nada enserio, él siempre juega contigo._

Estaba avergonzada, había pronunciado aquellas palabras como si fueran una pareja que debían detener sus muestras de afecto debido a sus hijos.

"- Cambiaré a Hanna – murmuró sin girarse a él."

"- En estos momentos estoy un poco aburrido… así que luego de oírte cantar, será una satisfacción verte cambiar pañales."

Tamao trago con dificultad. Deseaba salir huyendo, siempre era igual cuando coqueteaba con ella; solo lograba hacer que ella se comportase más estricta consigo misma por lo que suspiro antes de colocarse nuevamente su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

No debía sentir esperanza por atenciones que de seguro él hacía a cualquier mujer.

Tras unos segundos de análisis podía hacer memoria de como Ren había cambiado de ser un niño tímido con las atenciones de mujeres a sonreírles con encanto para obtener algo rápido y fácil.

"- _No debes preocuparte, jamás trataría de hacer esos juegos contigo."_

Había dicho en cierta ocasión, cuando ella estaba indignada por la forma en que jugaba con algunas chicas que él consideraba tontas.

Se giró y no le miró, se fue directamente hacía una pequeña mesa donde procedió a colocar al pequeño bebe rubio quien le miraba sonriente.

"- Tiene la misma sonrisa tonta de su padre – murmuró al colocarse a su lado."

"- Es muy probable que tus hijos también muestren esa expresión tuya – exclamó cambiando hábilmente al pequeño sin levantar la vista de él."

"- Con suerte puede heredar el rostro de su madre – le escuchó continuar."

"- Con tu suerte solo heredaran el color de su cabello."

"- Estaría bien, por lo menos eso me recordaría a su madre."

Tamao guardó silencio. El hecho que el dijese las cosas de forma irónica y hasta burlista no quitaba el dolor que le causaba. En silencio terminó el trabajo y levantó en brazo al pequeño que sonreía.

"- Estas listo pequeño Hanna- sonrió con sinceridad pero se giró al joven a su lado al notar su mirada en ella - ¿ocurre algo?"

"- Ve a vestirte – ordenó colocando las manos en su bolsillo – Jun me ha pedido ir de compras y debo llevarte conmigo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No sé qué es lo que desea exactamente, pero me ha pedido ciertas cosas que…."

"- No – le miró de reojo – debo trabajar este día."

"- Puedes hacerlo otro día."

"- ¡Claro que no!"

"- Hace mucho no nos vemos."

"- ¿Es razón suficiente para dejar a un lado mi deber? – preguntó desafiándolo - ¿Acaso dejabas a un lado tu deber por estar conmigo?"

"- ¿Es eso un reproche? – le miró igual de desafiante."

Tamao no se inmutó. Hacía muchos años que su miedo fue controlado, que tuvo que madurar y sufrir cosas para llegar a ser la mujer que era. Sabía que una de las razones de amarlo es que él sin saberlo siquiera le había ayudado a ese evento. Aun así… había ciertos rasgos de su personalidad en las que era tímida. Su verdadera personalidad así lo era.

"- Siempre es un reproche para ti – acusó. - deberías pedirle salir a tu novia."

"- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – le miró con frialdad."

 _No_

"- Será tu esposa después de todo– desvió su mirada a Hanna al imaginar el dolor de verlo salir con ella."

"- Ya que estas tan interesada en que tome mis deberes matrimoniales pronto, creo que deberé…"

"- Si tu fueras mi prometido- interrumpió – no soportaría… verte salir con otra mujer…"

Sabía que había sido una estúpida desde el momento en que termino de hablar. Últimamente lo que sentía por Ren le nublaba los sentidos.

Si seguía por ese camino Ren se daría cuenta, la miraría con lastima.

"- Es un favor, no una cita – dijo arrogante avergonzándola por sus palabras – si no quieres ir solo dilo de una vez."

"- No quiero ir – soltó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, era la primera vez que se negaba completamente a Ren."

La expresión del Tao era frívola, salió de ahí furioso sin decir una palabra más.

Era un tonto, se dijo cuándo sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Cuando ella le visita se quedaba a su lado ayudándole, pero en cambio él… estaba aburrido y deseaba salir de ahí ya sea con ella o sin ella. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Miró a Hanna quien la observaba con curiosidad por lo que decidió llevarlo consigo y prepararse para aquel día.

Se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse mientras una de las tres chicas ahí ayudaba con Hanna y ella se encargaba de todos los papeleos, ordenar las cuentas y revisar si todo estaba en orden y en buen estado.

Su deber, era todo lo que importaba ahora, era lo primordial.

Siguió con sus quehaceres tratando de no pensar cada cinco minutos en donde podría estar él.

 _De seguro esta con ella._

El pensamiento la inmovilizó y le hizo sentir torpe cuando arrojó una serie de papeles al piso que rápidamente decidió recoger.

Ahí en el recibidor, maldiciendo su suerte se colocó de rodillas en el piso mientras arreglaba su kimono.

Miró de reojo aquel reloj y notó que apenas marcaban las seis de la tarde.

Sostuvo una parte de los papeles en su mano derecha mientras levantaba otro papel del piso con la izquierda. No podía fingir no estar decepcionada cuando aún miraba hacia la entrada con ansias de verlo aparecer.

Frunció el ceño después de un momento, ella era una ilusa. Aquellos meses en los que no había visitado a Ren no había recibido ni una sola llamada de preocupación de su parte. Por unos días pensó de manera fantasiosa que él la buscaría o extrañaría.

Luego de aquel mal entendido solo volvió a verlo para confirmársele que estaba comprometido. Había sido un golpe duro una vez más.

Hace años había pasado por esa experiencia al saber que Yoh Asakura estaba comprometido, pero en ese instante la persona a su lado era aquel joven de cabellos violáceos.

" _\- Defiéndete – le escuchó ordenar mientras ella aun empuñaba la espada con fuerza."_

 _Arrojó su arma y no le importo si la empujaba, corrió a él y lloró en sus brazos._

 _Ren Tao era alguien especial, aunque él lo negase. Solo deseaba desahogarse al pensar en Yoh._

 _Por un instante había pensado que aquel joven la apartaría, pero irónicamente había quedado inmóvil_.

 _Ella no tenía a nadie con quien hablar más que él, siempre él._

" _\- E-Ella no lo querría como yo… - dijo mientras lloraba."_

" _\- Eres una boba – le escuchó responder con una suavidad anormal en él."_

 _Pudo sentir como él colocaba una mano en su cabeza. Un gesto de solidaridad raro en él._

 _Levantó su mirada y notó que el miraba a otra dirección incómodo._

 _Se alejó avergonzada y sonrió con cansancio._

" _\- Quiero comer duraznos – exclamó de la nada sorprendiéndola – vamos por unos – soltó – luego regresemos a entrenar."_

" _\- Pero…"_

" _\- Solo te la pasas lloriqueando, si lo quieres demuéstrale que eres mejor que ella."_

Lo había dicho tan fríamente a la edad de quince años, pero para ella fue un bálsamo de alegría.

Solía llorar, temer a todo e incluso tartamudear por su timidez, pero en alguna ocasión… pudo sentir que Ren se había convertido en todo su mundo.

Le seguía de un lado al otro admirando cada detalle de aquel frio y testarudo chico. Ese había sido su vida por años juntos a él.

Recordaba las habladurías mal intencionadas que la nombraban su mascota. En esa época no le importaba esas habladurías porque no entendía sus sentimientos, pero hace seis meses…

Se estremeció al ser consiente de él por primera vez y como le dolió cuando escuchó que uno de sus sirvientes la llamaba su amante.

" _\- ¡Es vergonzoso!"_

" _\- Lo es – murmuró como si nada sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando directamente una hoja frente a él."_

" _\- ¿Me estas escuchando?"_

" _\- Escuché que te molesta las habladurías de personas sin sentido."_

" _\- ¡E-Ellos suponen que tú y yo…!"_

" _\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – dijo por primera vez levantando su mirada y estudiándola."_

" _\- B-Bueno… - se regañó mentalmente al tartamudear como en su infancia – puede traernos problemas sin imaginar que… no ha ocurrido nada."_

" _\- Has pasado noches enteras conmigo en mi habitación, solo te llaman a ti cuando ando de mal humor y cuando vienes… estamos solo nosotros dos ¿es irracional ese pensamiento?"_

" _\- ¡Es mi reputación!"_

" _\- También la mía."_

" _\- A ti no parece… incomodarte. - dijo sintiéndose de pronto halagada con aquel descubrimiento."_

" _\- En realidad es extraño."_

" _\- ¿E-Extraño? – murmuró sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban más calientes. ¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa?"_

" _\- Es exasperante – pareció corregir mirándola de arriba abajo como si la criticase de nuevo."_

" _\- ¿Ahora si te molesta? – preguntó a la defensiva notando su tono arrogante."_

" _\- Es a ti a quien te molesta. – dijo colocando sus manos en el escritorio con fuerza-¿Es en realidad tu reputación lo que te preocupa o aun esperas que Yoh Asakura se divorcie algún día?"_

" _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula."_

 _Permaneció inmóvil cuando él se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para estar frente a ella._

" _\- Niega eso entonces – ordenó."_

" _\- Ren, es mi deber… estar con los Asakura. No es otra mi intención… - murmuró sintiendo que su garganta se secaba al percibir su aroma justo cuando él la tomaba de los hombros."_

 _Se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo que era aún más atractivo y esta vez la miraba tan intensamente que le estaban dando ganas de huir. Su corazón palpitaba a tal punto que no pudo dejar de observarlo._

" _\- Niégalo – ordenó."_

" _\- ¡No es por él! – dijo casi con demasiada rapidez para que él ya no pensase en eso."_

 _Pudo observar como Ren se inclinaba hacía ella sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios. Un cosquilleo nuevo y placentero se estaba formando en su estómago cerrando sus ojos como si esperase desde hace mucho tiempo ese acercamiento._

 _De pronto aquel roce nunca llegó y solo sintió un leve toque en su frente haciéndola abrir los ojos y encontrar al Tao sonriendo con arrogancia alejándose de ella._

" _\- Deberías ver tu cara – exclamó sonriendo burlonamente lo cual logro hacerla sentir vacía y avergonzada – le pondré fin a esas murmuraciones, los amenazare si es necesario – dijo con frialdad rodeando el escritorio nuevamente y tomando asiento como si nada hubiese pasado."_

 _Tamao no fue capaz de responderle. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación sintiéndose humillada._

Se había ido al siguiente dia sin decir adiós, avergonzada y con dolor de cabeza debido a que no había podido dormir correctamente. Se fue sabedora de dos cosas, una, había sentido cosas muy fuertes por Ren Tao desde hace mucho tiempo sin saberlo y dos, si él lo supiera la humillaría.

No, eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Sufriendo sin saber de él por seis meses solo para que acordara con Yoh Asakura sobre dicha reunión en la pensión para dar aviso del compromiso.

No pudo fingir cuanto lloro esa noche por lo que los demás que trabajaban con ella no preguntaban sobre su situación. Era más el temor hacía ella.

Al final, se podría decir que la única felicidad ahora era el cuido de Hanna Asakura.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse mientras un adorno de viento anunciaba la entrada de un comensal.

Intentó recoger el desorden lo mas rápido que pudo y sin mirar al frente hizo una perfecta reverencia.

"- Tan pulcra como siempre… ¿no te cansas de llevar todo en orden?"

La acusación y el tono de reproche le hicieron mirar al visitante que ya había reconocido. Ren Tao le observaba mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose del escritorio del recibidor.

Era sorprendente encontrarlo de esa forma.

"- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo estúpido? – ofreció?"

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Era la primera vez que lo veía en aquel estado, tan relajado, con las mejillas rosadas y una mirada mucho mas altanera que de costumbre.

No podía creerlo, pero incluso ebrio era apuesto. De pronto sintió odio hacia él.

"- ¿Por qué has bebido? – se cruzó de brazos haciéndolo sonreír."

"- Quería distraerme ya que tu no quisiste acompañarme…"

"- si esa era tu idea de diversión, que bueno que no fui contigo."

Pudo ver como el Tao fruncía el ceño y llevo una mano a su cabeza como si tratase de detener su mareo.

"- Hagamos algo estúpido… - repitió."

Tamao tras unos segundos suspiró y se acercó a él hasta tomarlo de la mano. Se sorprendió que fue fácil halarlo hasta la pequeña sala.

Era extraña esa faceta en él.

Giró para verlo un poco y notó que la observaba con mucho cuidado sonrojándose por el escrutinio.

Hizo que se sentara en uno de los sofás ahí mientras lo miraba con reprobación.

"- Hagamos algo estúpido."

"- ¿emborracharte no lo es? – preguntó estudiando su camisa desordenada. - ¿a donde has ido?"

"- Cásate conmigo – soltó de golpe haciéndola palidecer."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Cásate conmigo – repitió solemne."

Tamao le observó por unos segundos en silencio mientras Ren estaba reclinado con las piernas cruzadas mirándola fijamente.

"- Debes estar muy borracho – soltó con una risita maliciosa cuando en realidad le había afectado."

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿ a eso se referia con hacer algo estúpido?

"- Si mañana te lo pido, entonces… ¿Qué responderías?"

"- Que has perdido el juicio – contraataco de mal humor - ¿es que tu nueva novia no cumple tus expectativas? ¿no se parece mucho a Jun Tao?"

Lo había dicho con veneno en su voz recordando como él solía sacar a luz sus defectos recalcando las virtudes de su hermana mayor. El hecho de escuchar la propuesta estando él ebrio le había ofendido.

"- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamó con una calma fingida."

Sabia que estaba borracho, y provocarlo era lo peor que podía hacer, pero estaba harta de sentir como él jugaba con ella.

"- ¡Lo que has oído! – soltó presionando sus puños - ¡Nadie nunca será suficiente para ti! ¡nadie es Jun!"

Ren se levantó rápidamente hasta sujetarla de una de sus muñecas.

"- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para acusarme de algo así – su mirada fue lúgubre."

Tamao lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. El amor que aquel joven profesaba por su hermana no era normal. Por ello ninguna mujer daba el ancho.

La angustia crecio en su pecho… al verlo deseaba salir huyendo, deseaba que no regresara nunca mas.

"- ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? – acusó con los ojos llorosos, sin ceder. Ren Tao no la vería llorar."

"- Me acusas de actos con mi hermana ¿solo por una proposición de matrimonio? – sonrió con malicia - ¿y ahora me estas echando solo por eso?"

"- ¡Si! – soltó, haciendo una maniobra para liberarse de su agarre."

Aquello pareció agradar al Tao quien se acercó tambaleándose.

"- Me encantaría dejar claro un par de cosas… - murmuró – pero todo me da vueltas…."

Tamao estaba enfurecida por él, por todo, pero al ver como se tambaleaba intentó acercarse para sostenerlo.

"- Casate conmigo – repitió haciéndola suspirar."

"- Debemos ir a tu habitación."

"- Eso es lo que deberás decirme cada noche – soltó irónico."

"- Ren… - llamó como advertencia, frunciendo el ceño y tratando que su corazón no palpitase tan rápido."

Al sostenerlo de un brazo podía sentir su calor y aroma. Se sentía una adolescente estúpida.

"- ¿Acaso no soy digno? ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?"

"- ¿Quieres una lista?"

"- Si – dijo frunciendo el ceño."

Tamao sabía que aquella discusión debía usarla a su favor y debido a la ebriedad de aquel hombre podría manipularle.

Paso su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarle no le importaba si era poco femenina, rogaba a Dios que el dia de mañana no se acordaría de aquello.

"- veras …. – murmuró caminando y haciendo que el la siguiese – te enfadas con facilidad."

"- Tu sabes cómo ponerme feliz – soltó de golpe haciéndola sonreír con nostalgia."

"- No todo el tiempo."

"- Puedes besarme – sugirió frunciendo el ceño casi infantilmente haciéndola enternecer- ¿Qué otra cosa no te gusta de mí?"

"- Eres arrogante."

"- Hay muchos incompetentes alrededor."

"- eres presumido – murmuró subiendo una a una las escaleras."

"- Solo les recuerdo quien soy."

"- Eres demasiado apuesto – soltó con cierta malicia aprovechándose de su ebriedad."

"- pensé que eso era agradable."

"- No para mi… - murmuró mirando al frente."

"- ¿Entonces me amarías si fuese un hombre horrible?"

 _Creo que te amaría como fuese…_

Pensó sintiéndose patética, pero permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación del Tao. Le ayudo a entrar y pudo cerrar la puerta tras de si ayudándolo a sentarse en aquella cama.

"- Entonces… ¿debo sonreír como idiota para que me prestes atención? – preguntó refiriéndose a Yoh."

"- No necesitas hacer nada de eso – murmuró acercándose para retirar cabellos de su rostro."

"- ¡Nada funciona contigo! – soltó enfurecido sorprendiéndola cuando tomaba su muñeca – eres…. Duerme conmigo."

"- Ren… ya no somos unos niños… - murmuró sintiendo que le estaba agradando la idea."

"- duerme conmigo – repitió con insistencia, tamao recordó que aun era temprano por lo que podía acompañarlo solo por unas horas…"

Tamao luchó consigo misma hasta sentir como de un jalón Ren la colocaba a su lado mientras ella tomaba posición a su costado derecho, el rodeo su cintura y colocó su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

Ella podía percibirlo detrás de ella, se sentía demasiado bien. El hecho de estar consciente de sus sentimientos hacía aquel abrazo placentero.

Ren acomodaba su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma haciéndola gemir por lo bajo.

"- Eres tan suave… - murmuró atrayéndola aún más sintiendo como su cuerpo se pagaba al de él."

 _Este ebrio_

Se recordó una y otra vez al saber que Ren Tao jamas había dicho eso de ella antes de ese día.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando él había levantado uno de sus brazos hasta rozar sus pechos.

"- Ren… -llamó como si quisiera reprenderlo cuando en realidad ella era quien no detenida lo que estaba pasando."

"- Siempre quise tocarte – confesó a su oído haciéndola morder su labio inferior y reprimir la sorpresa de saberlo – cada año estabas creciendo y yo…"

"- E-Era una molestia para ti… - tartamudeó sintiéndose tan indefensa como cuando era una niña – tú dijiste…"

"- ¡Era un idiota! – exclamó colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pechos de forma posesiva haciéndola gemir – Como desearía… - exclamó hasta que su voz poco a poco se fue extinguiendo para quedarse completamente dormido."

Tamao esperó que su cuerpo reaccionase ante lo que su cabeza le había dicho desde un principio. Desvaríos de un ebrio. Eso fue todo.

Una ilusa parte de ella deseó permanecer así durante toda la noche, avergonzándose de imaginarse una velada con aquel sujeto. Al final se recordó su posición. Romper de aquella manera su amistad traería demasiado problemas para su familia y su deber.

Con delicadeza fue retirando su brazo hasta poder estar en libertad.

Lo miró con mas ansias de las que debía y salió de ahí derrotada. Él siempre jugaba con ella. Debía recordárselo una y otra vez hasta desaparecer aquella pizca de esperanza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había procurado levantarse temprano y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo ayudada por aquellas tres jóvenes. Tomó asiento en el comedor de la cocina, mientras colocaba a Hanna en una silla de bebé dispuesta a alimentarlo.

"- Buenos días – escuchó aquella voz haciendo que las otras tres chicas saludaran mientras ella le miraba de reojo."

Como siempre Ren Tao se presentaba impecable, como si no hubiese estado borracho el día de ayer.

"- Buenos días – saludo volviendo su atención a Hanna con una expresión muy bien escondida aunque por dentro temblaba rezando que él no recordase como la había abrazado."

Las chicas miraban la escena incomodas por lo que se disculparon para salir rápidamente.

"- Creo que hasta ellas pueden entenderlo… - murmuró Ren – tu eres la única que no entiende."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo mirándolo con seriedad."

"- ¿Estoy confinado a vagar solo este día?"

"- ¿No te ha bastado tu salida de ayer?"

"- No la recuerdo del todo – se encogió de hombros causando una mezcla entre decepción y alivio en ella que pudo ocultar fácilmente debido a sus años de práctica."

Tamao volvió su vista a Hanna y sonrió con ironía.

"- ¿Pasó algo interesante? – le escuchó preguntar."

"- Casi me vomitas – mintió mirándolo de reojo – eras un asco – sonrió con malicia al verlo incómodo."

"- Me has visto en mis peores momentos…"

"- espero no verte de nuevo de esa forma – ordenó mientas Hanna balbuceaba ciertas cosas. – no me agrada cuidar de ebrios."

"- entonces será la última vez que me veras de esa forma – dijo con demasiada convicción captando la atención de la peli rosa."

Por un momento, solo por un breve momento sintió que su opinión valía mucho en Ren Tao.

Volvió su mirada a Hanna y suspiró al colocarse de pie, tomando el cuenco con la papilla que estaba dando al bebe.

"- Ayúdame con él – dijo parándose frente a Ren intentando no mirar aquellas manos que ayer por la noche la tocaban de forma tan suave."

"- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con una mirada tan intensa que la hicieron actuar más impersonal aún."

"- Nada. ¿me ayudaras?"

"- ¿Ya no puedes con el mocoso?"

"- Hace algunos meses me has ayudado a cuidarlo – respondió recordando su excelente labor como niñera, algo que por supuesto no le diría.- anda, te prepararé el desayuno."

Algo de lo que estaba orgullosa era su habilidad con la cocina, algo que Ren valoraba demasiado quien obediente tomó el cuenco y se sentó frente al bebe mientras ella sonriente se dirigía a la cocina.

Comenzó a preparar cada cosa en silencio volteando de vez en cuando a ver la escena de Ren con Hanna. Fantasear que eran una familia de pronto se volvió un placer personal que la hizo ruborizarse.

Entusiasta colocó los alimentos en recipientes y sirvió aquello colocando un vaso de leche a su lado.

Noto cuando Ren observaba la bebida.

"- Esta tibia – susurró con los brazos cruzados."

"- ¿También le dirás a mi esposa como preparar mis alimentos?"

"- Espero que a tu mujer no le agrade la cocina – sonrió de forma mordaz. Fingiendo su tristeza con astucia."

"- Ese es un requisito, así que tu mal intención no funcionara – se encogió de hombros - creo deberás decirle – soltó mientras señalaba a Hanna – debes continuar aquí."

Tamao accedió en silencio solo los tres en aquella cocina, escuchando los balbuceos del bebe.

Ren casi había terminado cuando Tamao notó que miraba el vaso de leche de forma pensativa.

"- Sal ahora conmigo."

"- No puedo – dijo rápidamente sorprendida de que volviese a tomar la palabra."

"- ¿Tu deber?"

"- Mi deber – recalcó escuchando su tono de burla."

"- Entonces… porque no jugamos algo – la mirada altiva la hizo sentir un escalofrió – porque no tenemos un duelo, si yo gano sales conmigo."

"- ¿Y si yo gano? – preguntó sintiendo que estaba sonriendo más que lo que deseaba."

De pronto noto que Ren sonreía de la misma forma.

"- Pídeme lo que desees."

Tamao detuvo su sonrisa al escucharlo, su respiración se hizo más pesada y lo estudió en silencio. La estaba afectando mucho y debía acabar con eso de raíz.

Estaba condenada a servir a los Asakura y si él permanecía más tiempo en su vida podría terminar por hacer algo desleal.

"- Si yo gano… - murmuró mirándole con desafio mientras su corazón se oprmiía cada vez– quiero que te vayas de aquí – pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del Tao – No quiero verte de nuevo."

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: holis tal como lo prometí otro cap jeje, para el siguiente trataré de actualiza el otro fin de semana. gracias a los que me leen y pues sé que por la historia el fic daba para mas caps pero como repito me siento mejor escribiendo historias cortas asi no las abandonos.**_

 _ **espero este cap les agrade recordandoles que el proximo es el final. (ya se me ha ocurrdio hacer otra historia corta pero debo escribirla primero jeje)**_

 _ **gracias a:**_

 _ **Yoshikawa: awwww mucho sin saber de ti, gracias por tu comentario jeje y sip aveces escribo del asco pero por no revisar lo que escribo lo siento por eso jejeje y esta idea era para un fic mas largo pero es mejor la trama de raiz jeje. espero este cap te agrade.**_

 _ **Payne B: uff no creo en realidad que tenga gran talento pero me alegro que te guste esta historia, espero de verdad este cap te agrade mucho jejeje.**_

 _ **Andreine: jaja cuando me dicen que sé como capturar con esta pareja es porque primero, me traume con ella XD no la suelto y segundo, hay tantos buenos escritores pero lastimosamente no escriben de estos dos jejej. gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **Cecick: En serio que tu reviews me halago y es que saber que una lectora diferente, que no lee Ren x Tamao diciendo que le agradó es un halago jaja ya que no es canon ni pareja convencional, espero este cap te agrade.**_

 _ **Bueno mis lectoras lindas, los leo el proximo fin de semana.**_


	3. Duelo

_**Muy en el fondo.**_

 _ **Cap.3: Duelo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **:**_

* * *

"- ¿Está segura de esto señorita Tamao? – Preguntó preocupada la mujer de cabello azul al extender la katana a la pelirosa."

Tamao fijó su mirada en ella con severidad al girar una venda en su mano derecha. Se había colocado una camisa un poco holgada color blanca y unos pantalones un poco más ajustado a sus caderas. Aseguró la venda en sus manos para evitar que su sudor hiciese que la empuñadura de aquella arma se resbalase. Conocía demasiado bien las tácticas del Tao en el arte de la esgrima.

"- Estoy segura – tomó el arma justo después de haber recogido su cabello en una coleta sin perder de vista el otro extremo del patio frente a ella. Ren Tao le miraba con desafío mientras su mano derecha sostenía una espada plateada.

"- Será interesante – sonrió la joven de cabellos naranja cargando a Hanna en sus brazos."

"- Cuida de él – ordenó Tamao mirándola de reojo haciéndola sonreír juguetonamente como siempre."

La pelirosa se percató que Ren se acercaba con altanería.

Mordió su labio inferior al recordar como había palidecido al escuchar su petición, pero luego su rostro se tornó frívolo y una sonrisa desafiante le hizo aceptar su reto, no sin antes proponer sus propios términos.

" _\- si la apuesta es tan grande, lo haremos mas divertido – mencionó alertándola – si yo gano… dejaras de servir a los Asakura."_

" _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó incrédula y furiosa."_

" _\- ¿Tienes miedo? – soltó - si ganas prometo marcharme de aquí."_

Era todo o nada, tuvo que aceptarlo sin dudar sabiendo que podría echarlo de su vida. Su mano tembló un poco al ejercer con fuerza la empuñadura, pero le miró con fiereza sabiendo que debía respetarlo.

Su sorpresa se agrandó cuando vió que Ren se acercó a una gran velocidad dando la primera estocada que ella pudo detener. Esta iba directamente a su cabeza.

La sonrisa altanera y brillante no dejaba aquel apuesto rostro y Tamao sintió un cosquilleo que la hizo sonreír de igual forma. Ren la respetaba como oponente, nunca disminuía su fuerza por ella, era halagador y excitante.

"- Estas pensando mucho – exclamó mirándole con desafío - ¿Es que te estas arrepintiendo?"

Tamao no respondió y sonrió con nostalgia, recordando años atrás, mas luego al notar que un golpe del Tao buscaba sus costillas, decidió tomar aquel duelo mas en serio.

Ren la obligaría a dejar su deber. Algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Se abalanzó sobre él, notando la sorpresa al verla moverse con rapidez tratando de golpear los puntos que de memoria sabía que Ren parecía dejar casi a la vista. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba verle mirarla de aquella forma, con respeto y una sonrisa que afirmaba que ambos compartían un pasatiempo.

Su sonrisa se detuvo al sentir como su espada chocaba con la hoja de la del Tao.

"- Renuncia – ordenó mirándola con más seriedad."

"- Es mi deber – exclamó sintiendo cuando el joven apartaba el arma para hacerla perder el equilibrio colocándose detrás de ella y aprisionándola, rodeando su cuello con su brazo."

"- Terca y estúpida – susurró a su oído haciéndola sentir un escalofrió."

Ren se presionaba a ella desde atrás mientras ella luchaba para que la cercanía no la afectase.

Un golpe con la empuñadura en su costado la hizo reaccionar haciéndole entender que quien estaba tras ella no era el hombre que amaba sino el sujeto que le exigía rendirse.

Ren la soltó haciéndola retirarse sosteniéndose su costado derecho y mirándole molesta.

"- No quiero lastimarte – murmuró."

"- ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para decir eso? – preguntó molesta - ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora de cuándo entrenábamos?"

"- Sabes que voy a ganar – afirmó con una expresión extraña, como si estuviese enfadado por haberla lastimado."

"- No – soltó sosteniendo su costado y tomando con más fuerza la empuñadura. Su deber era con los Asakura, no importaba cuanto lo amase, jamás podría dejar su responsabilidad."

Tamao atacó tratando de no perder el control, pensando cada movimiento hasta que pudo herir el brazo izquierdo del chico y golpear su hombro.

Tras unos minutos de arduas estocadas por parte de ambos, que solo se detenían ante cada golpe, se miraban en silencio y jadeantes.

"- Señorita… - murmuró Kanna cuando Tamao retrocedía estudiando cada movimiento del hombre frente a ella - ¿no le parece que ya es suficiente?"

"- Cállate – ordenó con severidad – si pierdo…"

"- Señorita Tamao – sonrió la joven de cabellos naranjas – hasta usted se da cuenta que la fuerza de él ha ido en picada."

Tamao observó a las mujeres a su costado y frunció el ceño al comprenderlo y verlo desde otro punto de vista. Desde el primer golpe, Ren había disminuido su ataque, dejándole ver ciertas debilidades que ella había aprovechado, pero de alguna manera ella no podía lastimarlo más de la cuenta.

Solo lograban poner mayor esfuerzo es pelear sin tratar de lastimarse demasiado. Eso provocaba más deterioro físico.

"- ¡Pelea enserio Tao! – soltó aun sosteniendo su costado debido al dorlo."

"- Es una pérdida de tiempo – exclamó limpiando un hilo de sangre que escurrió de su labio inferior."

"- No lo es – respondió mirándole aun en guardia con su espada."

"- Míranos- sonrió arrogante al señalarla jadeante- hasta parece que estamos teniendo sexo."

Las palabras la desarmaron haciéndola ruborizar al ver a las otras chicas igual de afectadas por aquel vocabulario.

"- Dime – continuo - ¿ya le has contado a tus subordinadas cuando te vi desnuda por primera vez?"

"- ¿Q-Que? – soltó sintiendo su cara arder y mirando a las jóvenes quienes escuchaban con curiosidad."

"- O cuando dormíamos juntos en mi cama – soltó acercándose a ella con altanería."

"- ¡Cállate! – dijo. Le enfada que aquello le estuve afectando enserio."

"- ¿Cuándo tuviste que bañarme por aquella fiebre? O puede ser… - se detuvo al verla acercarse a él intentando darle otro golpe que el fácilmente detuvo."

"- ¡¿Qué diablos planeas?!"

"- Persigues una causa idiota – soltó mirándola acusatoriamente – Yo me di cuenta de todo esto desde hace años ¿Por qué maldita sea tu aun no?"

Tamao le observó con extrañeza. Le estaba acusando de algo que no entendía.

"- Cada maldito día – soltó golpeando con fuerza su espada haciéndola retroceder – yo me daba cuenta cuando revoloteabas a mi alrededor con tu actitud estúpida y distraída."

Tamao retrocedió, es lo único que podía hacer cuando percibía aquella mirada fría y… nostálgica? ¿qué pasaba ahí?

Hizo una estocada con más fuerza arrojándola al piso. Jadeó cuando se sentó con rapidez, tomando aire para intentar ponerse de pie nuevamente; un sudor frio cruzo su frente al sentir aún más dolor en su costado

"- Di que te rindes – le escuchó decir cuando se puso de pie frente a ella - Hazlo"

". Mucho me temo que has olvidado que no puedo perder… - no terminó su frase al tomar la katana desde su posición en el piso y tratar de atacar de costado al hombre de pie frente a ella."

Sonrió cuando notó que pudo lastimar su mejilla con una leve herida, pero se paralizó al sentir como él se había acercado a ella hasta tomarla del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, levantándola y colocándola contra la pared.

Nadie que los viese luchar diría que eran amigos o un hombre contra una mujer. Eran simplemente oponentes y en esta apuesta se habían respetado como tal.

Eso era lo que Tamao siempre le había gustado de él. Solo pudiendo sonreír con ironía hacia sí misma debido a su estupidez de no descubrí rápido el plan de Tao de decir todas aquellas cosas para distraerla.

"- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – exigió aun presionándola contra la pared."

"- No está en el trato hablar de eso – intentó sonreír, pero la presión del chico y el dolor en su costado le estaba dificultando respirar."

"- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? -repitió con un tono más frio provocándola."

"- Creo que estorbas aquí – fingió su desdén lo mejor que pudo."

"- No creo que te moleste tanto – sonrió con arrogancia al acercarse a ella hasta rozar su oído – Cuando te acariciaba anoche no parecías incomoda porque estuviese aquí."

Tamao gimió de indignación y otra cosa ¡él recordaba todo! El pánico y la vergüenza la atacaron, estaba a su merced, no podía perder. Su labio inferior temblaba, pero intentó mantener su temple.

"- Eh ganado – soltó acercándose mas a su cuerpo aprisionándola."

"- ¡Aun no! – presa del pánico intentó liberarse, pero solo lograba sentir su cuerpo aún más cerca de él. Sacudió su cabeza al tratar de mantenerse fría. Si perdía ya no tendría un propósito."

Ren se alejó solo un poco para sujetarla con más fuerza.

"- Eres una idiota – murmuró justo antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella."

Tamao sintió como sus ojos se desorbitaban y el aliento del Tao la embargaba. ¿Era así como se sentía ser besada? Su aliento era suave y sus labios también ¿Cómo alguien tan rudo podía mostrar tanta delicadeza?

Él comenzó a mover su boca lentamente y ella… ella estaba respondiendo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ahora ella ya no estaba pensando, solo deseaba sentirlo.

Con aquella pelea agitada, sus cuerpos con leve sudor debido al ejercicio sus manos soltaron la espada hasta acercarlas al pecho del chico mientras que podía sentir como él dejaba de presionar su camisa para arrojar el arma y rodearla con cierta delicadeza.

Sintió como su beso se volvía hambriento como si no solo fuese ella la que deseaba aquel toque desde hace mucho. Suspiró su nombre sin darse cuenta mientras sus cuerpos…

La tos y los balbuceos tras ellos le hicieron mirar hacia un lado encontrando a tres espectadoras que parecían tener diferentes emociones. Desde sorpresa, asombro y diversión.

Tamao se separó y se alejó cubriendo sus labios con su mano mientras miraba al piso sintiendo como su cara ardía.

No quería pensar lo que hubiese pasado de haber estado solos. Se arrepentía pensar que aquello había sido demasiado placentero.

"- Eh ganado – no la miró distrayéndose al recoger su arma."

"- ¡No eh perdido aun! – exclamó temblorosa de aquellas sensaciones- Continuemos con la pelea…"

"- No podemos pelear – soltó mirándola furioso."

"- A-Aun podemos… - murmuró."

"- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó al colocar una mano en la pared acorralándola – si seguimos así terminaremos teniendo sexo frente a tus empleadas ¿te gustaría.?"

Tamao sintió el calor en su rostro y cuello. No pudo responder ante aquellas palabras.

"- Iré a lavarme el rostro – ordenó alejándose de ella y mirándola con demasiada atención – espero estés lista para salir. Es un empate por ahora."

Tamao aún no podía responderle, pero algo en ella se dijo que accedería a todo luego de aquel beso.

Pensar solo un momento que Ren la deseaba, que le miraba como a una mujer era una triunfo y miedo mezclados.

¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿A dónde querría llevarla el tao?... si ya no había pelea no podría exigirle marcharse.

 _Él no puede irse…_

Su mente tonta aun le hacía pensar en situaciones inverosímiles sobre una posible relación con él. Miro su costado y guardó silencio avergonzada por lo que aquellas jóvenes podrían pensar de ella al perder los estribos y darles un espectáculo. Debía mantener una reputación por el bien de Hanna y aquella familia.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a su habitación para poder arreglarse. Un kimono sencillo con algunas flores mientras sostenía sus cabellos con algunas pinzas. Decididamente estaba dispuesta a no demostrarle a Tao lo nerviosa que estaba.

¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras sorprendiéndose de encontrar al Tao al pie de ellas.

Ren extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar cuando notó su malestar ante cada escalón. En los últimos dos él la sostuvo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella cuando accedió.

Él jamás lo había hecho y ahora ella no tenía la fuerza para apartarlo de aquel calor placentero.

 _Solo por esta vez…_

Se volvió hacia la chica que sostenía a Hanna y se alejó de Ren para cargar al bebe por un momento. Le miró con cariño y luego se volvió con seriedad a las tres chicas mientras mencionaba una letanía de recomendaciones.

Las ordenes no cesaron incluso al estar en la puerta principal con Ren a su lado quien comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

"- ¿No deseas meter a Hanna en una burbuja? – ironizó."

"- Es solo un bebe – se defendió mirándole molesta."

"- ¿A sí que eres el tipo de madre que no se separa de sus hijos en todo momento?"

"- Soy el tipo de mujer que hace juramentos – le miró altiva – y si este es cuidar de un bebe lo hare."

Su seguridad se vino abajo cuando la mirada del Tao se tornó brillante como si la mirase con cierto… ¿orgullo? ¿ansiedad? ¿ardor?

Tamao desvió su mirada y estudió a las tres mujeres que parecían de pronto interesadas con cada acción de ellos dos.

Salieron en silencio hasta el auto oscuro del Tao estacionado frente a la pensión, colocándose él en el asiento del conductor mientras avanzaban sin decir una palabra por casi veinte minutos de viaje.

Tamao sentía que la tensión entre podría cortarla con un cuchillo.

"- Tamao… -comenzó."

"- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó mirando a través de la ventana tratando de detener los latidos de su corazón. No deseaba hablar del beso, no deseaba por una vez escuchar que el talvez se disculpase del único buen recuerdo que le quedaría una vez él se casara."

"- Ya lo veras – le escuchó decir con un tono enfadado."

Él sabía con aquella pregunta que ella no querría hablar de aquel arrebato en el patio. Con tristeza deseó pertenecer a una buena familia, deseó de pronto lo que nunca podría tener. Lo deseaba a él.

Sus pensamientos se estancaron cuando se estacionaron frente a un edificio lujoso en el centro de aquella ciudad.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ren? – preguntó una vez se hubo bajado del auto."

"- Necesito aclarar algo con cierta persona – soltó – luego hablaremos de una vez por todas."

La observaba con tanta atención que se estremeció por lo que huyó de su mirada mirando sus manos mientras entraban juntos a aquel edificio.

Le siguió hasta el elevador tratando de mostrarse segura y no preguntar nada en aquel momento. Ren estaba serio como si estuviese ansioso por algún acontecimiento y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para insistirle.

Llegaron a lo que pareció el octavo piso del lugar mostrando frente a ellos un pasillo lujoso cubierto de una alfombra café con ciertos encajes dorados.

Ren salió del elevador y se dirigió hacia una puerta a la derecha siendo seguida de la mujer que trataba de estudiarlo.

Tamao ingresó al lugar una vez el Tao se hizo a un lado luego de abrir la puerta.

Notó un grupo de sofás colocados de manera ordenada unos frente a otro mientras un escritorio era la imagen al fondo.

"- Espera aquí – ordenó."

"- ¿A dónde iras? – le miró extrañada."

"- Necesito hacer algo – sus ojos expresaban cierto cansancio mientras Tamao miraba inevitablemente la herida en su mejilla sintiéndose culpable. – estoy bien – confirmó como si le hubiese leído la mente – tú en cambio…"

"- Solo es un golpe – murmuró fingiendo no sentir dolor."

Ren pareció mirar al piso molesto, pero luego levantó su mirada a ella.

"- Nunca más pelearemos con espadas reales."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- vuelvo enseguida – dijo cerrando la puerta furioso, sorprendiéndola con aquel arranque dejándola confusa."

Sin siquiera razonarlo estuvo de pie durante cinco minutos, mirando la puerta cerrada con atención hasta que frunció el ceño. Ella estaba cansada por lo que esperarlo en la comodidad de un asiento no era tan mala idea.

Con tranquilidad se acercó hasta realizar la acción que había pensado haciéndolo con dificultad debido a los hematomas que de seguro se harían visibles al día siguiente en su cuerpo. Se reclinó suavemente.

Miró al techo y frunció el ceño al tratar de analizar los planes de aquel hombre.

No podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa estando en aquel edificio. Se controló como siempre lo hacía, pero el hecho de volver a recordar los labios de Ren sobre los suyos, moviéndose de aquella forma mientras ella había gemido de puro deleite le hicieron castigarse mentalmente.

Llevó las manos a su rostro avergonzada ¿Ren lo habría notado? Se mortifico aún más al recordar las palabras escandalosas de él al detener la pelea para evitar hacer un espectáculo ahí.

De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría haciéndola contener el aliento ante la posibilidad de volver encarar al hombre que la estaba haciendo suspirar de emoción.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando notó la curvilínea figura de una mujer de cabellos de plata en un traje de falda en tubo color negra y una camisa blanca manga larga.

Su piel como porcelana y ojos de un rojo vino le miraron con sorpresa.

Tamao tenía un solo nombre para ella… era una princesa. La había visto en la fiesta, pero no tan cerca y a la luz del día que le daba un halo casi angelical.

"- Eres… - murmuró mirándole con tranquilidad hasta cierta inocencia - ¿eres Tamao tamamura?"

La observó en silencio tratando de enmascarar su sorpresa ¿desde cuándo estaba ella en el edificio? ¿acaso era la persona con la que Ren hablaría?

Presionó sus manos una contra la otra en su regazo y sintió un vacío en su estómago al saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad contra ella. No, ni siquiera ella que era nombrada como una belleza.

Hizo alarde de algo que había aprendido con los años… hipocresía.

"- Adelante, puedes pasar – sonrió cerrando sus ojos sin alegría, pero con cortesía muy bien fingida."

"- ¿Tamao Tamamura? – Repitió la suave voz, aún más que la de ella."

La pelirosa asintió extendiendo su mano y señalando un sofá frente a ella para que tomara asiento. No estaba de humor para colocarse de pie y hacer una reverencia.

Ocultó una de sus manos en la manga de su kimono al sentir que se estaba enfureciendo.

 _Así que aquello eran los celos…_

Había sentido dolor al ver a Yoh junto a Anna, pero nada comparado al sentimiento que la embargaba justo ahora. Ella llegó a respetar la relación de aquellas dos personas que quería, pero con Ren… era diferente, no podría… nunca podría.

"- Veo que es difícil saber si te agrado o no – sonrió sorprendiéndola – no debes fingir agrado, no estoy interesada en él."

"- ¿Buscas a Ren? – preguntó desapareciendo su sonrisa sin mostrarse amenazante. Solo la mirada con educación."

"- En realidad… te buscaba."

"- ¿Buscarme?"

"- Eh sabido que conoces a Ren desde hace muchos años."

"- Sirvo a los Asakura y en una visita oficial a la familia Tao le conocí – murmuró erguida sin mostrarse abierta a hablar más de la cuenta."

"- Hace unos días… Ren Tao me ofreció matrimonio – murmuró suspirando con aburrimiento."

Tamao sintió que su respiración se detenida… ¿solo hace unos días se había ofrecido a ella? él hace unas noches, borracho le ofrecía lo mismo.

Como si la mujer frente a ella hubiese leído su sorpresa y angustia decidió continuar con el relato.

"- Pero no lo hizo de la forma que hubiese esperado – murmuró causando la completa atención de la peli rosa.- lo hizo como si estuviese comerciando ganado."

Tamao pudo pudo recordar la expresión de sus ojos dorados ofreciendo matrimonio… no, a ella no se lo había pedido de aquella forma, pero pensando en la personalidad de aquel hombre suponía que la propuesta para aquella mujer si era real. En cambio, a ella se lo había ofrecido sin estar conciencie en sus cinco sentidos.

"- Solo me mencionó las ventajas de unir nuestras familias, el intercambio sería lo correcto y solo necesitaba un heredero. Podíamos salir de vez en cuando y prometía no estar con otras mujeres cuando estuviese anunciado el compromiso."

Tamao no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír por lo bajo con una pizca de ironía y tristeza.

"- ¿Dije algo gracioso? – preguntó parpadeando sin comprender, sin malicia alguna solo sincera curiosidad."

"- Es que… es tan propio de él, Ren es tan… - Lo había expresado con diversión y cariño captando la atención de aquella mujer haciéndola carraspear avergonzada."

"- Continua – ordenó cruzándose de piernas frente a ella moviendo su falda oscura que se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas – deseo que me describas al hombre con el que me voy a casar."

Tamao sintió aquella frase como una apuñalada. Sonrió con tristeza que pudo ocultar luego con una sonrisa forzada. En realidad, no le sorprendía que aquella mujer hubiese aceptado la oferta del Tao aunque fuese la peor propuesta de matrimonio de la historia.

Odiándose a sí misma comenzó a tener simpatía por aquella mujer, era hermosa parecía muy inteligente… era la adecuada, se dijo. Debía ayudarle con aquel joven. Después de todo estaba interesada en él.

"- Ren es un hombre… que da su palabra una vez la persona lo merece, es leal, bondadoso en el fondo, en ocasiones tímido… - sonrió recordando cada momento a su lado – tuvo muchos problemas en su infancia por eso parece frio, pero en realidad… es sincero. Ten paciencia cuando se enfade, él no es violento, no te lastimaría ni en su peor ataque… - le miró con simpatía genuina – puedo llegar a ser divertido… incluso parece demasiado arrogante, pero en el fondo solo desea recalcar que no necesita de nadie más, cuando en realidad…- se detuvo solo cuando un nudo en su garganta se había formado."

 _No te rompas…_

Se dijo con autoridad en sí misma.

 _No te atrevas…_

"- C-Cuando en realidad… solo desea amigos … - soltó con dificultad."

"- Que interesante… - interrumpió estudiándole haciendo que Tamao mirase su regazo de manera distraída conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La mujer miró por encima de su hombro sonriendo con astucia - Dime, ¿Qué harías tu cada día si fueses la que se casara con él? – la mujer la miró con total atención mientras Tamao sentía que era una pregunta cruel sabiendo que la mujer frente a ella ya había deducido que lo amaba."

"- No le dejaría solo… - fue su respuesta sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba humillada al descubrir sus sentimientos. _"_

Guardaron silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Tamao notó que la mujer se ponía de pie.

"- ¿Te digo algo gracioso? – soltó sonriendo mirándola con compasión, algo con lo que Tamao intentó no ofenderse – cuando él me ofreció matrimonio me recalcaba que no podría amarme, y que no obtendría nada más que compañía de su parte ¿puedes creerlo?, parece estar enamorado de otra mujer."

Tamao no podía resistir más aquella situación. Se puso de pie intentando sonreír como muestra de respeto para salir rápidamente de ahí pero notó como la mujer de cabellos de plata levantaba su mano derecha en señal de alto

"- Me parece una pérdida de tiempo intervenir en una relación así… - soltó – por lo que rechace su oferta."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tamao parpadease sin creerlo. Retrocedió hasta caer de golpe en el sofá mirándola y sintiendo un alivio que intento ocultar.

Se sentía tonta al querer derramar lágrimas en ese momento, aunque sabía que aquel solo era un pensamiento pasajero. No lo haría frente a esa mujer.

"- Te lo dije – Gritó la hermosa joven dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba levemente abierta tras ella – Si deseas un acuerdo fácil y un heredero, mejor pídeselo a ella."

Tamao sintió su cara arder, no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, no se atrevió a levantar la cara una vez la figura del intruso entraba caminando lentamente hasta colocarse frente a ella. Sabía que era él.

"- Mi nombre es Jeanne – se presentó haciendo que la pelirosa le mirase sin dirigirse a Ren Tao – perdona todo esto, pero creo que era por mi bien y el de este tonto – llevó las manos hacia adelante e hizo una reverencia perfectamente."

"- Jeanne – llamó el Tao con curiosidad."

"- No era lo correcto – Tamao notó que aquella mujer sonreía a él con cansancio – Espero hagas bien con la información que pude sacar de ella. – sonrió antes de girarse y alejarse de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella."

Tamao permaneció en silencio sin volverse al hombre de pie frente a ella. Tragó sus lagrimas, ella no se vería cobarde, ella no le demostraría aquello. Decidió mirarlo con desafió

"- ¿No vas a hablar? – le exigió él en tono severo."

"- Creo que fui bastante elocuente exhibiendo mis sentimientos… - respondió agarrando sus manos una contra la otra para detener su temblor - ¿fue placentero para ti?- ironizó"

"- No lo planee yo si eso sospechas. Jeanne notó ciertas cosas y…"

"- No es ciega – respondió fingiendo su voz."

"- Si… – le escuchó responder para luego sentarse a su lado reclinándose en el sofá mientras miraba el tejado de aquel apartamento."

Ella le estudio desde su posición, su pose y su aspecto imitaban alguien completamente seguro pero su rostro, parecía confundido.

"- Lo mejor es que me vaya… - murmuró la pelirosa haciendo el ademan de ponerse de pie."

"- Si te largas ahora estoy dispuesto a cargarte como si fueras un saco de papas hasta ese escritorio. – le miró con intensidad – imagínate contarles a tus nietos que tu primera vez fue sobre un trozo de madera."

Tamao le observó atónita hasta sentir como el calor ahora la embargaba.

"- ¡¿C-Como te atreves?!- exclamó avergonzada e indignada"

"- Me amas – afirmó sintiendo que algo cálido cubrió su pecho. Que Ren materializase aquellas palabras era sorprendente."

"- Escribe un libro sobre eso – soltó irónica causando una pequeña risa cansada en él."

Guardaron silencio mientras Tamao igual se inclinaba, miraba sus manos furiosa y nerviosa. La actitud de ambos era extraña. Ahora ella ya no tenía secretos con él.

"- Si me amas… .- continuo – porque no…."

"- Tengo un juramento que cumplir – soltó interrumpiendo antes de formarse otra fantasía en la cabeza mirando al frente con seriedad."

"- Deja de fingir por una vez. Nadie necesita que le jures tu vida – exigió."

"- No – soltó molesta al ponerse de pie - ¡yo no…!"

Sintió como Ren halaba de ella hasta tomarla de la cintura y sentarla a horcadas sobre él. Su kimono se corrió dejando notar sus piernas.

"- ¡¿Q-¡¿Que haces?! – tartamudeó intentándose ponerse de pie, pero él la sostuvo de su cintura."

"- Todos creen que eres mi amante desde que comenzaron a crecerte los senos – exclamó sosteniéndola con dureza y sorprendiéndola por el comentario."

"- P-Pensé que solo había sido…"

"- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto frustrado mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿cómo quieres que te lo pida?"

"- ¿Pedirme?"

"-Vuelve conmigo a China – dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo. Mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella - ¿Acaso sabes porque Jeanne me rechazó?"

Tamao estaba tan impactada por sus palabras y su calor, que negó dócilmente con la cabeza.

"- Estaba haciendo mi obligación como heredero de los Tao, pero me detuvo mi estúpida cabeza al recordarme tu rostro – dijo haciéndola temblar - me mostré aún más odioso de lo que soy…y ella lo descubrió de inmediato, notó lo que tú, maldita ciega, no has notado por años."

"- ¡No seré tu amante! – soltó tan rápido al comprender que Ren se podría referir al deseo que ahora confirmaba, sentía por ella."

Jamás lo había visto así. Mirándola como si fuese un trozo del plato más apetecible. Era excitante y terrorífico a la vez.

"- Lo serás cada día – exclamó tomándola con más firmeza acercándola a su cintura y presionando a él rozando sus labios con ardor haciéndola jadear – Cásate conmigo."

Tamao sintió un vacío en su estómago y su pulso se disparó. Sintió ganas de llorar como si toda su vida hubiese estado esperando aquella proposición. Saber que estaba sucediendo de verdad la hizo sentir casi desdichada.

"- ¡No puedo! – soltó con miedo mirándole indefensa casi al borde de las lágrimas – tengo que cuidar de…"

"- ¡Al diablo con eso! – le acaricio los labios de nuevo – me amas."

"- Si… - confirmó con dolor."

"- Hazme un juramento – dijo sin soltarla – Ya has hecho más que suficiente con los Asakura."

"- N-No lo entiendes yo no soy…"

"- ¡Al diablo con todo! Eres perfecta para esto – dijo al deslizar aquel kimono por sus hombros – no me hagas jugar sucio."

"- ¿Jugar sucio? – preguntó reteniendo aquellas lágrimas."

Poco fue lo que esperó al sentir los labios del Tao tomándola con furia y deseo. Tamao sentía que estaba embriagada con su calor y como una tonta se dejó hacer incluso cuando él la colocaba en el sofá para ubicarse entre sus piernas mientras con cada beso desataba aquel kimono.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella para detenerlo? Nada, solo gemía su nombre cuando el besaba su cuello y hombros mientras quitaba su sostén con delicadeza y sus manos descendían más para colocarlas entre sus muslos, retirando bruscamente su ropa interior.

Estar en aquel momento era lo más placentero y extraño que había sentido. Si hubiese sabido que él la deseaba ella hubiese…. Hubiese accedido desde hace mucho tiempo , aunque fuese algo que no conduciría a nada. Solo conservar aquello recuerdos le tendrían que bastar para el resto de su vida.

Pudo sentir cuando Ren comenzaba a deshacerse de su camisa y sus pantalones sin dejar de besarla. Ella le ayudaba tan ciegamente que sabía que cuando la adrenalina pasase se avergonzaría.

Le miró a los ojos luego de aquel último beso húmedo mientras él se acomoda mejor entre sus muslos.

"- Será molesto solo por esta vez – advirtió – Te prometo que solo por esta vez."

Tamao no pudo responder debido a que él la besaba de nuevo justo cuando lo sentía entrar en ella haciéndola gemir con incomodidad y dolor solo para notar como Ren se detenía un momento para que ella se acostumbrase.

"- Mírame – ordenó – necesito saber… - exclamó intentando hacer un esfuerzo por no moverse."

En medio de un jadeo Tamao le observó indefensa mientras él comenzaba a mover sus caderas de forma lenta haciéndola pasar de un estado de dolor a placer en unos segundos.

Ella solo podía mencionar su nombre una y otra vez. Se retorció cuando él se movía sobre ella mientras tocaba el resto de su cuerpo con demasiada insistencia deteniéndose en sus pechos.

Ya ni siquiera deseaba razonar lo que estaba sucediendo, solo deseaba culminar aun el acto que no entendía por lo que luego de varias caricias y el movimiento de aquel hombre sobre a ella, gimió casi al borde las lágrimas al sentir una oleada de placer mucho más fuerte que los momentos anteriores, siendo seguido por el Tao quien con una embestida mucho más fuerte terminó en ella haciéndola jadear tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se miraron en medio de su rubor y cansancio por lo que Ren salió de ella para colocarse rápidamente los pantalones mientras ella le miraba aturdida sin comprender.

"- Creo que podría tomarte de nuevo…. – exclamó casi con frustración al volver a sentarse y tomarla en brazos hasta colocarla en su regazo como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras cubría sus hombros y su cuerpo solo colocando de manera superficial aquel kimono."

Estaba presionada a él. Ren con el torso desnudo como ella, mientras el kimono estaba extendido sobre ella cubriendo su desnudez

No se atrevió a levantar su cabeza y mas al notar manchas entre sus muslos. Avergonzada intentó apartarse pero Ren la detuvo reteniendo su mentón

"- Esto es jugar sucio – murmuró y tras unos segundos sonrió – Ya te eh visto sangrar – bromeó – pero esta vez sí fue mi culpa."

"-¡Ren! – llamó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho con indignación mientras guardaba silencio."

"- Debimos hacer esto desde hace mucho – le miró con seriedad acariciando sus labios con su dedo pulgar – Maldita sea…. Yo… ¿es que tengo que decírtelo? – preguntó furioso mientras Tamao como siempre le miraba son comprender – Te amo - soltó para luego besarla de nuevo con tranquilidad mientras Tamao no respondía a causa de la sorpresa."

"- ¿T-Tú…?"

"- Nunca podías mirarme de otra forma – susurró mientras la apretaba a él con dureza, algo por lo que ella no se quejaba en ese momento debido a la felicidad interna que la estaba embargando – eres tan estúpida que… - se detuvo a mirarla con más cuidado haciéndola jadear una vez él volvió a acariciar uno de sus pechos – Te tomaré de nuevo una y otra vez – amenazó junto a sus labios tomándolos de manera posesiva solo separándose para continuar – no podrás decirme un no una vez estés embarazada…"

"- ¿Embarazada? – escucharon a alguien quien parecía haber entrado en el momento justo para encontrarlos de aquella forma."

Tamao sentía su cara arder mientras notaba como el Tao sonreía de forma arrogante.

* * *

Ren miraba furioso desde la orilla de aquella mesa de los Asakura, como el sujeto peliverde se había sentado al lado de Tamao aun en medio de su pequeña reunión que anunciaba su compromiso, mientras ella solo devolvía aquellas atenciones con cortesía.

Ren tomó uno de los cubiertos al lado de la mesa tratando de calcular si era posible insertar un tenedor en la cabeza de un sujeto a esa distancia.

Aquel sujeto ingles no paraba de hablar mientras del lado contrario de la mesa Yoh Asakura sonreía de forma tonta y Anna les observaba con seriedad.

"- Entonces… ¿se comprometieron hace tres días?"

Ren sonrió con malicia al sentir la mano de la pelirosa sobre la que él tenía sobre la mesa tomando aquel cubierto que clavaba en el mueble con cierta fuerza.

Sabía que ella trataba que él no hablase de mas pero resultaba atractivo mortificarla un poco sin mencionar que no soportaba las sonrisas que ella le ofreció a aquel sujeto recién llegado.

"- Veo que tienes mucha suerte – sonrió aquel sujeto con cierta diversión volviéndose a Tamao – ella es una persona muy bondadosa."

Tamao sonrió con cortesía, pero Ren lo hizo con maldad pura.

"- Ella puede dar mucho de sí – le miró con desafío – lo sé muy bien, estos tres días hemos pasado todas las noches juntos – soltó con mordacidad notando el rubor y la mirada de advertencia de la peli rosa que él ignoró a propósito – supongo que se confirmó nuestro compromiso cuando mi hermana nos encontró en pleno acto hace unos días."

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Tamao gemía de pura vergüenza mientras le mirase con furia.

"- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Anna en tono severo mientras Tamao con toda la seriedad que pudo asintió. No podía negarlo."

El joven de cabellos verdes rio con sinceridad y miró al Tao .

"- La razón puede nublarse cuando los celos atacan a un hombre."

"- ¿Te lo parece? – casi amenazó el Tao luego volviéndose a Yoh – Tamao se irá conmigo."

"- Por supuesto – sonrió Yoh divirtiéndose con la escena."

Tamao les miró a todos y a Ren particularmente con odio. Se puso de pie y luego de una inclinación a Anna con respeto, salió de ahí con los hombros rígidos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A punto de cerrar estaba cuando Ren la había alcanzado entrando con ella.

Si esperaba docilidad no la encontraría. Sonrió con un brillo en los ojos cuando detuvo el puño de la hermosa mujer que iba directo a su rostro.

Ella no era como otras mujeres, no usaría su palma como una damisela, ella era sin lugar a dudas un oponente ahora y aquella determinación le estaba excitando.

"- ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? – preguntó mirándole molesta."

"- Preciosa… - susurró aprisionándola rodeándola con sus brazos – cuando te enfadas eres…"

"- ¡No estamos hablando de eso! – exclamó queriéndose soltar."

"- No me agrada como te mira ese sujeto – exclamó apretándola a su cuerpo a propósito."

"- ¡No es justificación para haberles contado esa experiencia!"

"- ¿Ese vez no valía? – preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa cínica – entonces debí haberles contado nuestras otras veces en la cocina, en tu habitación, en el patio mientras entrenábamos… - hizo la lista sonrojándola – Solo tres días y te aseguro pronto tendré un heredero."

La escuchó gemir frustrada. Le encantaba esa mujer y no deseaba perder mas tiempo con ella.

Habían sido años desperdiciados. Hasta su ultimo día sabía que se acordaría de aquel discurso que Tamao había dicho a Jeanne sobre él. Le amaba y lo miraba de una forma distinta a cualquier persona, exaltando una bondad que ella afirmaba que tenía.

En realidad, no se sentía merecedor de aquello pero una parte de él se había sorprendido gratamente con la mirada de aquella mujer.

Por lo tanto, ahora sabía que si no actuaba de esa forma aquella tímida mujer que escondía esa faceta en una de aparente sofisticación huiría de él y se escondería como una tortuga.

Decidió fastidiarla y enfadarla, lo haría hasta que ella se acostumbrase a él.

Sabía que aquella estúpida lealtad siempre estaría con ella, pero igualmente ahora conocía que el amor hacia él era más grande que su promesa de servir a una familia. Lo supo cuando luego de que su hermana los interrogara vergonzosamente, ella había aceptado casarse con él mirándolo con suavidad.

"- Ren… - le llamó en medio de un gemido haciéndolo sonreír al saber que pronto cedería – ellos están allá abajo…"

"- No grites – susurró contra sus labios – y ellos no escucharan, aunque… - agregó – si lo hiciesen, es mejor que la situación les quede claro. Eres mía."

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Buenos este es el cap final espero que les guste a quien desee leerlo. Hacerlos de esta forma es mejor ya que no ando divagando tanto, espero en realidad haya sido del agrado de las lindas personas que me han leido que son:**_

 _ **Meli: jejej no son ellos si nos les hago malos entendidos pero aqui esta el final jeje espero te haya gustado y awww extrañaba leer tus msj.**_

 _ **Cecick: jeje me gustas tus msj porque son largos jeje, y bueno aqui esta el final lo bueno es que no no se como tantas ansias cuando los fics son cortos, espero de verdad el cap te haya agradado.**_

 ** _Kemmy: a todas nos encanta un ren arrogante y altanero uff es tan lindo jejeje gracias por leerme espero este cap sea de tu agrado de verdad._**

 ** _De verdad agradezco a las pocas personitas que me han leido, pero como siempre digo si al menos una persona me lee ya puedo estar contenta_**

 ** _cuidence._**


End file.
